My Veela Prince
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Draco Malfoy's been captured and is being tortured by the Dark Lord. His parents are forced to watch him suffer. Can the Golden Trio sense him, save and free him and his family from Voldemort in time, before the three die of torture? And who's side will the Malfoys be on? The Light or the Dark? Draco's got secrets of his own too. A lengthier and more detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Draco is captured and tortured by the Dark Lord on a remote Island. And who better than Hermione Granger and the Golden Trio to find him, nurse him back to health and sanity? As he experiences the Trio's kindness to him, he is first thankful and grateful that they saved him. And then as he gets to know them more, he develops some warm feelings towards the person he once hated the most in the Wizarding World:, looked down upon and thought of as low as dirt: the Mudblood Hermione Granger. But he's got other secrets as well (like the binding curse the Dark Lord's placed upon him). Who's side will Draco really choose? The Light, or succumb utterly back to the Dark? Can the Golden Trio free/rescue him and his family from You-know-who? A kind of Dark fic, focusing mainly on Draco's side of things. Set in the 6th and 7th years, after Snape killed Dumbledore. Ignore JKR's ending and epilogue, if you want to read my fanfic story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot! Please enjoy and review my fic, thank you!

Note: I'll update once a week, or if I'm not too busy, I'll try to update as much as possible! Don't panic if you don't see an update after a week of wait, it probably means I've got other things to do or am on writer's block.

Narcissa and Lucius were pleading with their Lord upon knowing their only son, Draco Malfoy had been captured by the Dark Lord and tormented as his toy. They as parents, felt his pain and torment everyday. They couldn't bear seeing their only son being so weak, suffering so much because of their wrong choices. Lucius knew now that his failures brought this down upon Draco, his only Son and Heir to the noble and pure Malfoy line. He now regretted his choices and wished he was able to suffer in his own flesh and blood's place. Narcissa was crying in pain and hurt, whenever the Dark Lord summoned her son and antagonized him further more.

"Please My Lord, releasing him from his pain, I can't bear it no more! I don't wish to see my only own flesh and blood hurt! Please understand, my Lord, I will pay for my failures myself, in his place. My only Son shouldn't pay and suffer for me, for I am the one who failed you, my Lord, not him. Please, my Lord, I'm begging of you, free him from this awful curse!"

This was Lucius' feeble and weak attempt at begging Lord Voldemort for mercy. Alas, the Lord wasn't merciful nor compassionate, he was pure evil and loved to make others suffer, no matter he or she was a pureblood or not! He emitted a sadistic laugh before taunting the man pleading before him:

"Why Lucius, showing care for your own flesh and blood? Who would have thought? You failed me more than once and got yourself into Azkaban, and I chose your only Heir to pay for you because I knew how much more it would hurt you and your wife Narcissa than if I made you pay for your own faults."

Voldemort completely ignored Lucius's useless and pointless plea and once again, Crucioed Lucius and Narcissa's only child. His victim let out loud, awful and despairing sounds. He who must not be Named relished in his victim's cries and was once again, satisfied and pleased with himself. He loved hurting his favourite toy and sometimes exploited the Binding Curse he placed upon the Malfoy Heir to make him obey his every command and orders. Such was Voldemort's wrath if one of his servants displeased him.

All the while Draco Malfoy was thinking and silently pleading with his unmerciful Master:

"Please, My Lord, no more of this insanity! I'll kill every Mudblood for you to pay for my Father's

failures".

To which his Lord answered:

"Ah…no, my little, naive and young Draco, I'm afraid that won't be enough punishment. Because your Father disappointed me greatly by getting himself captured into Azkaban and we had to employ special forces to rescue him from there and you failed killing Dumbledore, so that's going to be your punishment for your faults. "

The Malfoys' dark Master loved saying Draco's first name, because the Young Malfoy would ache and hurt even more if he said it out loud. And all this brought him ultimate pleasure and satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, all belongs to JKR! I'm only the author of this story!

In the Gryffindor dormitory, Harry awoke with a sudden surge of intense pain in his scar. He never felt such excruciating pain in the Castle, where he thought he was safe from You-know-who. He thought this was weird. He screamed and woke the whole dormitory, All of them were worried about him and his well-being. So rather than being angry at him, they all asked him:

"What's wrong, Potter? What's the matter with you, mate?"

"Harry, was it your scar again?" asked Ronald Weasley, worry clear on his face.

Harry promptly answered his friend and his housemates:

"Yes, it was my scar again. I think I need to report this to Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, since Dumbledore is dead and Snape is out of office, literally thrown out the window by Professor Mcgonagall herself and she is the one in temporary charge of the School."

"Yes good idea, Harry, you've never experienced any pain inside Hogwarts, that's most unusual. Do you know why you've got these unbearable pains in your scar?" Another student chimed in.

"Why yes, it happens mostly whenever Lord Voldemort is in a bad mood, or enjoying himself." He answered shortly. He didn't know whether the Dark Lord was displeased with himself, or rather satisfied with something. He wanted to hear Mcgonagall's and other Professors' advice before hazarding a guess about it's reasons for hurting this much. He couldn't sleep the whole night after being awoken by his scar's aching.

In the morning, in the temporary Headmistress's office, Professors and some of the School's Governors were all gathered around the table to discuss about Draco Malfoy's out of the blue disappearance. Although Headmistress Mcgonagall was never really fond of the Malfoy boy, but then again, he was also a person, and a Hogwart's student and so he was under her care. She sat there dumbfounded, trying to explain to other Hogwarts teachers and the Governors why he's gone missing. Although she didn't show it, she felt guilty about it and blamed herself for Malfoy's absence from School. She felt somewhat responsible for him, although he wasn't in her House. Several Professors and the Headmistress herself made guesses and theories about this:

"Most likely he's got kidnapped by his insane Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange and some other Death-Eaters!"

"Who cares about that arrogant and conceited boy anyway, good riddance, I'd say!", piped up Professor Flitwick on a whim. Some of his colleagues, mortified at his response, replied:

"How could you say that, Flitwick, as disagreeable and unpleasant as he is, he is still a Hogwart's student who's gone missing! We don't know what happened to him and we'd like him back and safe! What if You-know-who got him and tortured him? If Headmaster Dumbledore heard you…" Professor Sprout began lecturing her co-worker, scandalized he would think and say such things, about a Hogwarts' student, no less!

"He's a Malfoy, and quite possibly a Death-Eater and he might very well be discussing plans on how to attack us by surprise! We'd be doomed if it were the case and you're defending him, Sprout?! I've got 0 sympathy for _any _of them Malfoys! Professor Flitwick continued his ranting about the wealthy and pureblood family. He saw them as threats to the Light side.

That did the trick and abruptly silenced the Herbology specialist. Her co-worker might be right about the Malfoys, they were all of them, cunning and scheming Slytherins, after all. What if this was their plan to take them by surprise? What if, indeed, the Malfoys were plotting and scheming against the Light with He who mustn't be Named? That thought terrified her and she didn't further argue with the Charms' Professor.

"Please, dear fellow Professors, sit yourselves down and no fighting! We all are in mystery together!" Mcgonagall tried to calm the both of them down and to reason with them.

Just then, as they were having an argument over Draco Malfoy's unexpected vanishing from the School, Harry Potter barged in the late Dumbledore's oval office, now belonging to Mcgonagall, his Head of House. He didn't expect to see so many of his school teachers there. He had hoped for a one-on-one, private, little talk with Mcgonagall.

"Hello Professors, may I have private word with the Headmistress alone, please?" Harry greeted them all and asked politely, now waiting for an answer from her.

"Why yes, Harry, please have a seat, we were just talking about Draco Malfoy's out of the blue disappearance from School." answered Sprout.

"Perhaps you'd like to share your information with the other teachers as well, not only me, Potter?" suggested Mcgonagall.

"No, sorry, only the Headmistress, please, as she knows more about the matter than any teacher in the School, no offence to any of you though".

"Well, we'll be leaving then, Headmistress!" And they all left the oval room.

"Well, Potter, what have you got to say?" She asked, waiting for his answer impatiently.

"Professor Mcgonagall, I must let you know that my scar started hurting again last night, and not just a bit. It ached awfully long in the night. I couldn't get back to sleep. I thought maybe it had to do with Lord Voldemort…"

"Again, I'm surprised it would hurt inside Hogwarts, it's never happened before. Dumbledore told me you'd feel your scar stinging whenever the Dark Lord had some kind of feelings. I know that much, could you tell what emotions he was feeling while it burnt? Was it joy, anger or…? She left it hanging.

"No, I couldn't tell exactly what he felt when this happened, but if I could make a guess about it, he was feeling immense pleasure and he… seemed to be enjoying himself a lot…", The-Boy-who-Lived explained hesitantly.

"Ah, I see, I reckon he was probably physically abusing someone, one of his Followers who had disappointed him, no doubt". Mcgononagall was quite sure of herself. Tom Marvolo Riddle enjoyed physically and mentally abusing servants who failed him. But what she didn't know was that the one he was abusing was the Slytherin pureblood student, Draco Malfoy.

When The-Boy-who-Lived fell asleep that night, he found himself in a room he didn't recognize and was dreaming about Narcissa and Lucius begging their Master for their only son's freedom and life. Harry got a only a glimpse about how mad the Lord could get when one of his Death-Eaters displeased him.


End file.
